Chasing Butterflies
by sonia555220
Summary: One-shot about a chuunin name Aki. He has a dream about his long forgotten past about his first time meeting a ninja.


A little boy wearing a rich looking kimono walked in a rather big hallway. It was empty, quite, and most of all lonely. The boy didn't have any friends, surrounded by servants and his siblings who cared less about his well being only there selfish needs. "Nii-sama…?" the boy asked going up to his older brother. The older boy didn't reply only simply looked over the little boy and went on what he was doing.

A butterfly with wings of many colors flew into the lonely hallways. It flapped it wings while the faint hallway lights made it shine with beauty. The little boy was marveled at this and watch for few minutes as the butterfly gracefully flew down the hallway. "Wait don't go!" the boy cried out as he began to chase the butterfly.

He chased it out to the large court yard. It was night time and it was dark, the clouds hid the moon's faint light. The little boy's arms reached out but not enough height to catch the flying beauty. "Young Lord please don't run!" a servant yelled in the background but sounded like an echo from a far away place. The boy stopped running when the butterfly perched on someone's finger.

The moon's light peek threw the clouds, looking as if a spot light was on the ninja. The ANBU had his mask to the side showing his left eye that was red with three comas and half his face was covered in a mask. His hair was silver, seemed to gleam when the moonlight shined on it. "Wow you're a real ninja...!" the little boy said as he smiled up to the ninja, it was the little one's first time seeing these mysterious assassins of the night.

"Chasing butterflies is hard... but I think you'll get the hand of it." the ninja said as everything went pitched black.

A loud ringing sound came form a rather small alarm clock. "Huh… Is time to get up already…?" a man with blond hair asked no one but himself. The man stood up and yawned as he looked at the time. "Time to teach." The blond said getting up form bed and placed on a fresh pair of dark blue pants and shirt. He went to the closet and got out his chuunin vest which surprising was hanged up neatly even thou the rest of his apartment was rather messy.

"Aki come on! You're going to be late for your first day as a teacher." yelled a familiar voice from the door. "I'll be right there Iruka-sempai!" Aki said with a sigh as he reached for his mask. He stopped when he had remembered his bream. "So is that the reason why I where this thing?" Aki asked as he smiled while the placing the mask on.

"Hurry up!" Iruka yelled once more, it was like yelling at a child. "Yeah yeah I'm coming…" Aki said as he opened the door and walked out. "What took you so long?" Iruka asked. "I was chasing butterflies." Aki joked as he smiled under his mask.

* * *

**Writer's Notes: **A while back, I drew a picture of a random oc. I was planning to a story about him but all I can come up with is this. I though over many times if I should place it up, last minute I did place it up. I hope you like it and I'll give you guys a short summary on my oc Aki which was a bases of this character.

Aki is the second born son of the Fire Lord's daimyo. He had all he ever wanted, but freedom was the only thing never offered. Aki did not know anything outside the safe walls of the large castle. He began to wonder outside to view the world. There Aki saw Ninjas and started to pretend to be a ninja since he found them very interesting. Around the same time Hinata's kidnapper attempted kidnap another ninja was able to sneak inside the castle walls. The enemy ninja kidnapped Aki. They almost got near the bored of the Fire Country but was stopped by the locals. They found Aki was knocked out by the ninja. They brought him back to the Hidden Leaf Village where he had awoken up. Aki could not recall anything form his memories. He grew up by him self and became ninja.

If anyone really likes me to make a story about this character you'll have to give me a very good plot to work on because I'm out on ideas on this one. I'm too busy with my other story Ten little Ninja boys and my other up coming story which I have layout out the plot on what it's going to about but haven't started the first chapter.


End file.
